Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module.
The liquid crystal panel is composed of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal sealed there-between. In an assembly process of the liquid crystal panel, the panel may be processed in a standing status. For example, when bonding two polarizer films on the transparent substrates of the panel, the panel may be in the standing status for bonding the polarizer films to the two opposite sides of the panel at the same time.
In general, when the panel is processed in the standing status, the panel may be held and positioned by rollers or suckers. However, when the panel is held on the rollers, a higher cutting precision of the panel and a high roller quality are required. If the higher cutting precision of the panel or the high roller quality is poor, a positioning error of the standing panel is likely to occur. Furthermore, when a friction between the holding rollers and the panel is too large, dead pixels are likely to occur on the panel. When the panel is held by the suckers, the suckers need a very high flatness. Besides, a friction between the suckers and the panel is also too large, thus easily damaging the suckers, and particles are likely to occur on panel.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a panel alignment apparatus and a panel alignment method to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.